Por Poco
by Vrag
Summary: Shuichi quiere pasar un agradable fin de semana con Yuki viendo una pelicula de terror, este se rehusa y el mismo vive una pelicula de terror ^o^


NA: Holap ^-^ este es mi primer fic de Gravitation y mas que nada espero que les guste yy ..

*Gravitation no me pertenece ¬¬

*El fic contiene Slash .....  ¬¬U 

supongo que eso es todo : P

********

Shuichi  queriendo pasar un agradable fin de semana con su querido Yuki decidió comprar una  película de terror, pensando que todo el tiempo su Yuki lo abrazaría. Acomodando todo en la sala, mejor dicho acomodando su cobijita alrededor del sillón,  se encaminó a llamar a su pareja.

-Yuki te gustaría ver una peli conmigo? – decia el pequeño mientras  tocaba en la puerta del despacho del escritor

Un no se escucho en el cuarto, antes de que el hiperactivo Shuichi abriera un poco la puerta y asomara su cabeza

–Por favor Yukiiii!!! Dicen que esta muy buena 

-No – respondió el rubio mientras seguía tecleando en su Lap Top , no prestándole ni la mas mínima atención (NA: según él,  tod@s sabemos que no es así ^o^) 

-Por que???  Yukiiii!! 

-Estoy ocupando 

-Yo que quería pasar un lindo fin contigo – Shuichi empezó hacer sus ya conocidos pucheritos mientras entraba por completo a la habitación 

-Que parte de estoy ocupado no entendiste 

-°_° à  :_: à .  de acuerdo la veré .. yo solito – y con esto el cantante salió del cuarto azotando la puerta.

Shuichi se sentó y se arropo con su cobijita mientras le ponía play a la película. La sala estaba totalmente sombría solo se notaba la pequeña luz que reflejaba el televisor y  la música de la película junto con los gritos que se daban de vez en cuando por parte de los protagonistas de esta no ayudaban mucho a Shuichi, este estaba arropado de pies a cabeza, dejando solo sus ojos, que tenían la expresión del terror en ellos. Cada vez que alguien moría a manos del monstruo, Shuichi emitía un grito al igual cuando el personaje gritaba mientras lo mataban. Pero el cantante no gritaba como los personajes sino que gritaba el nombre del escritor.

Por otra parte, cada vez que Shuichi gritaba, Yuki detenía un poco su tecleo, para escuchar atentamente, pero cuando el otro se callaba este volvía al trabajo. Al menos transcurrió una media hora de esta forma, hasta que al escritor se le acabaron las ideas, debido a un grito mas fuerte de su nombre, que lo desconcertó;  al ya no escuchar nada dirigió totalmente su concentración a que debía teclear. 

 ~*~*~ 

Como Yuki había perdido algo de inspiración y ya no escucho ningún ruido proveniente de la sala, decidió ir a ver que pasaba con Shuichi -  _lo más seguro que el torpe se haya quedado dormido_.

La sala estaba totalmente obscura, lo único que daba un poco de luz, era la tele que ahora se encontraba en negro pero con el logo del dvd en medio; volteó a ver a donde Shuichi y este no estaba dormido, sino que seguía con su cobija de pies a cabeza y con la misma expresión de terror en sus ojos.

-No pensé que fueras tan miedoso como para quedarte así Shuichi, no se si te has dado cuenta pero la película ya acabo – A pesar de que el rubio le dirigió la palabra el otro chico ni siquiera se movió 

Algo desconcertado por la conducta del otro se acerco un poco más a este, pero se detuvo a medio camino, pues sintió algo frió y húmedo en sus pies, este estaba descalzo – no me digas que te has hecho del baño? – preguntó un enojado Yuki, pero el otro no le contestó, echo una furia se acerco más al otro, no importándole el charco que iba pisando- Shuichi que demo..- este no continuó pues al momento de tomarlo por los hombros, Shuichi se le vino encima, dejando ver un cuchillo enterrado abajo del hombro izquierdo; lo que había pisado no era ni mas ni menos que la sangre de Shuichi  que corría por su espalda, pasando por el sillón y finalmente al piso.

Yuki simplemente quedo en shock, tenía la boca abierta pero de ella no salía ni una palabra, sin darse cuenta, las lagrimas ya corrían por su rostro; se quedó así por un momento hasta que el shock lo abandono y la desesperación apareció, sin mas ni menos gritó como nunca en su vida mientras las lagrimas cobraban mas fuerza.

Tanta era su desesperación y ahora dolor por haber perdido a la persona que amaba, que se despertó....

~*~*~

Asustado y agitado, se levanto de su silla, despabilándose un poco del miedo de haber perdido a Shuichi , se encaminó a la sala para confirmar que solo era una pesadilla.

Por un momento creyó que la pesadilla era realidad, Shuichi se encontraba en la misma forma que en su mal sueño, pero la película seguía y ahora Shuichi había volteado a verlo, para después arrojarse a sus brazos

-Yukiii!!! Vienes a ver lo poco que queda de la película conmigo?

-Oh Shuichi – murmuraba mientras abrazaba a su pequeño en una forma que le dijera que el estaba vivo.

-Yu..ki? – por su parte Shindou estaba confundido y sofocado por el abrazo 

-Te amo – ahora el pequeño no estaba sofocado sino derretido en los brazos de Yuki, empezó a resbalarse poco a poco y como el rubio no lo quería dejar ir los dos quedaron abrazados y sentados en el piso

-Yuki .. Te amo – y con esto Eiri lo beso como si no hubiera un mañana; no queriendo dejarlo ir nunca más, Yuki tomo entre su brazos al frágil Shuichi y se lo llevó a su cuarto.

Los dos estaban tan ocupados en ellos, que no escucharon que la puerta de la entrada se cerraba tras un hombre vestido totalmente de negro que traía en su mano derecha un filoso cuchillo de sierra.

En el silencio mortal de las calles por donde caminaba se pudo escuchar claramente ... 

-Por poco

********  

Muajajajaja ^o^  habrá sido una visión por parte de Yuki?   jejeje 

Wueeeno espero que les haya gustado, a mi en lo personal, si me gusto : P pero aquí lo principal es de que ustedes también ^o^y 

Si tienen algun comentario, duda, etc... pueden mandarme un review, todos serán bien recibidos : P

See ya!!!


End file.
